<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And in the chaos of todays stream, I post fluff by FoundFandomFamilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571718">And in the chaos of todays stream, I post fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies'>FoundFandomFamilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Just some chill vibes dude, but that’s a secret shh, maybe bees!, there may not be bees, theres flowers?, they just vibin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundFandomFamilies/pseuds/FoundFandomFamilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys commit a serious crime</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And in the chaos of todays stream, I post fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>m tryna start posting more of the writing I do on discord so b r r r r r r</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tubbo I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> just don’t reckon this is a good idea...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said boy just hops up onto the top of the cobblestone wall, rolling his eyes dismissively. “It’s research! They can’t yell at us for being curious minds,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, but they can ground us, and I know for a fact Wilbur will kill </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> ground me if he finds out I’m trespassing on private prop,” Tommy cuts off, shrieking a little as his friend just jumps down to the other side, “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Tubbo!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax! And, to be fair, what else is Wilbur gonna do with your dead body?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy huffs, digging his nails into his arms as his eyes dart around nervously, “I don’t fucking know, something fucked up knowing him, or just burn me probably.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks. “Wait did you just make a pun-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well wouldn’t you want to do something fun before you’re cremated?” Tubbo’s voice continues, and Tommy’s eye twitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo I refuse to have this conversation staring at a wall, either climb back up or get taller.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a frustrated grunt, and Tubbo climbs back up so his head peaks over the top of the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you rather do something fun first? Before your sibling strangles you?” He repeats, and Tommy scowls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, when I made my ‘bucket list’ of what I want to do before my brother slaughters and cooks me, breaking and entering is one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lowest</span>
  </em>
  <span> on that list.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it is on there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-that’s irrelevant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo does a little shrug. “Okay, but look, to be fair it’s hardly breaking and entering if hardly anyone goes in here anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that how it works?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course it is!” Tubbo chirps happily, and there’s a soft thud as he jumps back down, “now hurry up you big baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! Bitch I’ll have you know I’m not a “Big baby”, I am in fact a Big </span>
  <b>
    <em>man</em>
  </b>
  <span> and I,” Tommy’s voice suddenly pitches up in alarm at the sound of footsteps, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo have you walked away?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to hurry up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nghh,” Tommy stares at the cobblestone in front of him, torn. He could just walk home. He could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was Tubbo’s own grave, why did he have to get dragged down too?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy scowls and grabs onto the stone, using his worn out sneakers to push himself up to the top, and less than gracefully dropping down into the overgrown garden below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Damn it Tubbo.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s lucky there was a flower bed underneath him to cushion the drop. Or, lucky there *was* a flower bed. Tommy cringes, and raises one of his legs away out of the weeds, scrambling a little as he sets himself free and hops over the small row of scattered pebbles to find some empty space on the path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this place incredible?” Tubbo yells from, </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as Tommy’s distasteful expression slowly shifts, “it’s completely gone to shit! I don’t reckon </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyones</span>
  </em>
  <span> properly done something with it in forever, it’s been deemed a completely lost cause!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes have been drawn to a broken tire swing in particular, and he pushes at the rubber to watch the remaining rope creak and fray a little. Water sloshes out of the inside of the tire, and Tommy laughs a little, stepping back to observe the golden sunlight through the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” he says finally, before his attention is taken by the overgrowth of purples and greens Tubbo’s gotten himself circled by, “yo, is that lavender?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niki says it’s a really tough plant, it’s probably why it’s one of the few original flowers left!” Tubbo excitedly says, and Tommy grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey maybe we can nab some to bring back home and finally make Fundy smell good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo snickers, gently running his hand through the flowers, before letting out a delighted gasp and jerking his hand back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH TOMMY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo I’m still right bloody here-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s bees!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s-chrIST Tubbo you screamed like you were fucking murdered,” Tommy grumbles as rushes over, and promptly sticks out his tongue in confused offence as Tubbo lightly pushes him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you’ll disturb them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been yelling like bloody idiots this entire time Tubbo,” Tommy deadpans, before clicking his jaw shut with wide eyes as something fuzzy and yellow flies by his face, “oh,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s giggling, and has tentatively sat down on some nearby wood, that from what Tommy can tell probably used to be a veggie patch. He’s watching the occasional bees hover past with a happy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you it’d be worth it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo you told me that you’d do my homework for three weeks if I helped you break into a place, don’t flatter yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still. You gotta admit it’s pretty nice, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For abandoned buildings standards, I guess. But I’m still giving it a point deduction for being old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandoned</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy, I see someone in a hood come in here like, every week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...so a stoner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo puffs out his cheeks, “They’re not a stoner!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy raises an eyebrow unimpressed, “Tubbo this place is absolutely a stoner hideout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m not criticising! Just didn’t know you had it in you Big T, I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what would Eret think?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pushes Tommy, and he squawks, landing painfully on the stone path but cackling. Tubbo whines, “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>suck</span>
  </em>
  <span> man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying! The only kind of “hooded people” who repeatedly visit abandoned old places are stoner teenager hooligans, and dumb nerds like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Well which one are you then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the big man who gets all the women and money, obviously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re also a nerd, got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy huffs, brushing himself off and flicking out the sharp pebbles that had briefly dug into his hands, “so are we going to crack into this building or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo faults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should go man, I dunno. It’s getting late and the garden is all I really wanted to show you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh no no no, you’re not working out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo, I didn’t get dragged all the way out here just to look at bees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo mutters under his breath, “we’ll maybe if you hadn't spent the entire trip complaining we would have time to explore more...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I didn’t have to come!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why are you here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two glare at each other, before both of them wilt and look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah me...me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explore the house next time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nods, and accepts Tubbo’s offered hand up. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t care if you gotta bring my ashes along next time, I’m seeing this stoner hideout. I want drugs Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>IT’S NOT,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tubbo groans, burying his face in his hands as the other snickers, “...fuck you Tommy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might write more of this! Because I have a plot! But it’ll just be, if I randomly decide to write another part, so for now it’s just a one shot, b r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r r helpme</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>